Escuela y amor
by mar1696
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando una relación pasa del odio al amor puro? Espero que os guste es mi primer fanfcion Plisss,dejar comentarios.
1. Capítulo 1

Mi despertador sonó a las 7.00,ya que mi instituto estaba cerca de mi casa, será mejor que me presente.

Soy Annabeth Chase , tengo 16 años y mi escuela se llama Goodge School.

-SALTO DE LÍNEA-

Después de ducharme y vestirme me estiré el pelo en una larga cola de caballo y me miré en el espejo a ver como iba vestida: llevaba una camiseta en la que ponía ``Keep calm and love Sizzy*´´,unos pantalones vaqueros rotos y unas converses grises.

Cuando llegue al instituto ví al lado de la puerta a mis dos mejores amigas Thalia Grace y Piper Malean

-Hey!-Les salude

-Hola-Me saludaron las dos al unisono.

Thalia llevaba, para variar (nótese el sarcasmo),una camiseta negra con calaveras, unos pantalones de mezclilla azules oscuros y unas botas militares, mientras que Piper llevaba un pantalón ajustado de color crema y una camiseta informal blanco roto, en sus pies llevaba unas botas preciosas que posiblemente le compró su padre (uno de los actores mas famosos del mundo).

-¿Entramos ya?-Pregunté

-¿Tanta prisa tienes por entrar?-Dijo Thalia

-Vamos Thals, Annie tiene razón, sino se nos hará tarde-Aseguró Piper.

Cuando entramos vimos a los chicos más populares del curso, que ha decir verdad bastante guapos. Se llamaban Nico (del cual Thalia está colado por el desde que lo vió por primera vez), Jason Grace (hermano de Thalia y amor platónico de Piper) y por último Percy Jackson (el chico que me vuelve loca desde primaria).

-Hola chicas-Dijeron. Nosotras nos quedamos de piedra, era muy raro que nos hablaran, ya que nos odiaban.

-Ho..ho..hola-Respondí tartamudeando. ¿yo tartamudeando?Algo no va bien.

- ¿Qué vas a Preguntas Thalia-odio en el país con una de las palabras suspensiones?.

-Hermanita,¿ porqué tenemos que querer algo-Dijo Jason.

-Difícil sería que no quisierais algo, ¿o acaso miento ``hermanito´´-Dijo Thalia-

-Bueno…¿Seriais yan amables de dejarnos la teoría de latín? -Preguntó Percy sin rodeos.

-Bueno, pero si nos la devolveis antes que empiece la clase-Dijo Piper mirando a Jason.

- ¡PIPER Thalia y yo-Gritamos!.

-Hazlo por mi Thals-Le dijo Nico a Thalia rodeándola con el brazo,a lo cual Thalia se puso roja.

-Venga chica lista-Me dijo Percy mientras que ponía cara de bebé foca.

-Bu..buen...bueno,suu...supongo,qué ¿chica lista?-Pregunté desconcertada

-Si,te queda bien ese apodo-Contestó

-Está bien,pero será la primera y la última vez seos de alga-Dije

-Sesos de alga,¿cómo no se me habrá ocurrido antes)-Dijo Thalia frustrada

-Grcias chicasss-Y dicho esto se fueren enseguida, ya que acaba de tocar la sirena


	2. Chapter 2

Dicho esto nos fuimos hacia las clases.

Mi profesor estaba explicando, pero no estaba atenta ya que esta pensando en un chico con ojos verdes y pelo negro con su sonrisa perfecta, Malcom (mi compañero de clase el cual me cae súper bien) me dijo que mirara hacia atrás, sabía mas o menos lo que me esperaba. Atrás estaban Rachel Elisabeth Dare (Red, es pelirroja) con sus amigos riéndose de mí, para Malcom como buen amigo empezó a hacerme reír y así pase la llegué a casa comí, saludé a mis hermanos gemelos y a mi madrastra, comí con ellos y me fui a mi habitación. Cuando llevaba 10 minutos haciendo deberes me acorde que me dijeron que el profesor de latín iba a mandar hacer un trabajo en parejas, yo rezaba para que mi pareja fueran o Thalia o Piper, ya que somos 30 en clase, espero que no me toque con Percy, no se ni hablar delante de el.

A la mañana siguiente me dirigí a clase de latín, donde por el camino me encontré a Thalia y a Piper. Cuando llegamos el profesor ya esta allí (creo que llega una hora antes este señor, por dios no había ni tocado el timbre). Nos sentamos por en medio.

5 minutos después empezó la clase y el profesor empezó a hablar.

-Tenéis que hacer un trabajo en grupos y seré yo quien haga los grupos-Empezó a decir.

Todo el mundo empezó a quejarse.

-Ya basta! No me remulgen , voy a empezar a decir los nombres: Hazle y Leo, Kate y Travis…Thalia y Nico,Piper y Jason (me reí de la suerte de mis amigas), Percy y Annabeth…"Mierda" pensé.

Percy se acercó a mi con cara de asco y me dijo:

-¿Sabes que vas ha hacer tu el trabajo, no?-Dijo

- Emm, déjalmelo pensar…noooo. El trabajo es en pareja y vamos juntos te guste o no-Dije exasperada.

-Ok…(cogió un boli y escribió algo en mi libro, después de esto se fue)

Cogí el libro y me di cuenta que me había escrito número, Percy Jackson me ha dado su número de teléfono!

Cuando nos fuimos hacia la cafetería nos sentamos en la ventana. Nos quedamos descolocadas ya que todos nos miraban. Cuando terminamos nuestros almuerzos (Piper se comió una manzana, Thalia un sadwich de pollo y yo una manzana y un zumo) vimos que tres chicas delante de nosotras, eran Rachel, Drew y Clarisse, o novias de Percy, Jason y Nico respectivamente. Nos tiraron sus spaguettis, nos quedamos en show pero cuando escuchamos la risa de los otros reaccionamos y nos fuimos corriendo.

Cuando estábamos llegando ala puerta vimos a Percy, Nico y Jason riéndose .

-Jason! Ríete si quieres pero estoy segura que lo sabíais y no nos habéis dicho nada. Para mi ya no existes-Dijo Piper

-Vamos Piper, era solo una broma-Dijo Jason

-No puedo creer que hayáis hecho esto-Dijo Thalia al borde de las lágrimas.

-Thals, no Exagérés-DIJO Nico

Exagerado-ye-Unas chicas continúa Percy

Y dicho eso todos empezaron a chillar, estuve en silencio, pero no pude aguantas mas no podía aguantar mas

-¡BASTA! Sois de lo peor-Dije yo

-Annabeth tranquílizate-Dijo Nico

-No quiero,Jason, ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo esto a tu propia hermana? Ella no te merece

-Thalia…yo-Intentó hablar Jason

-Tú nada. Nico no sé ni por donde empezar,eramos amigos-Dije con una lágrima en la cara (el se quedó sin habla), en cuanto a ti Jackson (se me quebró la voz y empecé a llorar).

-Annabeth..yo..yo-Dijo tartamudeando. –Jackon para mi estás muerto-Dicho esto me fui.


End file.
